


14

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	14

**Anonymous** asked:

Dipper is sad and Mabel comforts him with kisses and things get more steamy?

* * *

“Look, Mabel, I’m fine. Really! It’s not a big deal!” Dipper said tersely as he tried to pull away to his room.

“No! Nope! Nopers McNoperson!” Mabel retorted, shifting her weight and dragging him back towards the bathroom. “You are so obviously 50 shades of funked up and I am not gonna let you just stew in that by yourself in the dark.”

“I took a shower before the date, Mabel!” Dipper objected.

“Yeah, a cold one, knowing you. This one’ll scald you.” They reached the bathroom and Mabel tore open the door, heat blasting outwards in a gust. The twins were both shocked a bit by the temperature change, but Mabel recovered first since she knew it was coming.

She rested a hand on Dipper’s chest and looked him sincerely in the eye, “Trust me. Scrub it all off and you’ll feel better. We can watch some old movies when you’re done. Sound good?” She finished with a peck on his cheek.

Dipper frowned in thought for a few seconds. He glanced at Mabel’s soft, encouraging smile and felt a bit of her positivity wiggle its way through the cracks of his negativity. With a sigh, he conceded defeat.

“Pick a good one, sis,” he said, giving her a peck of his own before entering the steamy room.


End file.
